The Life of an Anbu Black Op
by Conqueror A
Summary: The story revolves around a young ninja who awakens two very powerful abilities which leads to him being hunted down the Foundation. In order to escape them he joins the Third Hokage's Anbu Black Ops. Born into the Senju Clan, he was gifted as a shinobi who could even become on par with the God Shinobi Hashirama. However the identity of his father remains a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Ninja's Beginning

**Narrator: This story takes place in the Hidden Leaf Village of the Land of Fire, also known as the village hidden in the leaves. A boy by the age of twelve is about to take his graduation exam to become a leaf ninja. He was raised by his mother never knowing his father however that is soon about to change. Once he learns this dark secret his life will change forever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to its creators. I only own the OC.**

'…_.' Thought_

"….." Speech

POV Hiei The Academy

"When I call your name please proceed to room 121, the final exam will be on the clone jutsu. Good luck everyone," said a teacher by the name of Iruka.

He called up each individual student and walked down the hall to the room with them. Iruka has brown hair tied up in a ponytail behind his head, with a standard leaf shinobi headband over his forehead. He has a long scare across the bridge of his nose, kind and gentle teacher except when you misbehave. I heard he blows quite the gasket. I snap out of my train of thought when I saw him enter the room again.

"Next up Hiei Senju!"

'_Well I'm up. As my last name suggests I am a decendant of the Senju clan on my mother's side. I never met my father, but from what I understand he was a powerful shinobi and I plan to follow in his footsteps to become the greatest shinobi much like my ancestor the first hokage,' _I thought to myself.

I had short, spikey, dark hair, blackish-gray eyes, and rather tone body for a 12 year old. I got up and walked to the door.

As I walked into the exam room, I see to my right a table with many leaf-headbands and I see Iruka taking his seat behind the table. I see my other sensei Mizuki. Mizuki has white hair that goes down to his shoulders, his headband is like a scarf that covers the top part of his head. Both of them were staring at me intently as I walked to the center of the room. There is an awkward silence until Mizuki spoke.

"Well you know what to do, show us your clone jutsu and we will decided whether you pass or fail".

A smile comes across my face, little did they know was that I have been practicing a different kind of clone jutsu. I put my index and middle fingers together and form a cross with them. Then I shouted,

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."

With a puff of smoke a perfect clone of myself is standing beside me. Not an illusion clone but a solid clone. We both stare into their faces they both look at me flabbergasted.

"Well senseis?" I said

"What do you think?" My clone finished.

"I .. how.. where… did you learn that justsu Hiei?" said Iruka, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that I performed a high level technique.

"Well you see sensei my mother had learned the jutsu from Lord Second when she was his student and well she kind of taught me it sometime ago," I said honestly.

Mizuke then spoke,

"Either way that was impressive, you performed a perfect clone jutsu of high caliber. I believe you deserve this headband. Don't you think so Iruka?" Mizuke said to Iruka trying to get him to focus.

"Yes you're correct Mizuke," said Iruka. "Congratulation Hiei you pass the exam you are now a leaf shinobi genin. A week from now you will be put onto a three man squad which will be determined then," said Iruka while extending out a headband to me.

"I have been waiting for this day thank you sensei's for all of your help," I said accepting the headband.

"One more thing before you leave, I want you to never give up. You have what it takes to become a great shinobi one day I know it," Said a teary eyed Iruka as he watches his star pupil of the year leave.

"Don't you worry sensei I will continue to become the best shinobi I can be," I said as I ran out the door running home.

As I ran back home I ran right into someone, I nearly fell flat on my back until a hand shot out and grabbed me. I looked up and saw it was Shisui Uchiha who I had ran into.

"You need to watch where you are going Hiei, you could hurt someone," said Shisui with a smile. Pulling me back to my feet.

"Sorry Shisui, I just became a leaf genin and was on my way to tell my mother the good news," I said.

Shisui and I have known each other for years. Shisui's father and my mother were really good friends. I don't know the whole background all I knew is they knew each other since they were little. Shisui and his father would always come by to help her out with certain things. Shisui would always play with me when I was little, I look up to him like a big brother.

"Ah I can tell because of your new headband, congratulations. You know what I want to show you something," said Shisui.

"Uh sure but what is it?" I asked.

But all he said was "You'll see." With a smile on his face.

He led me through rural areas of the village until we came across a lake with a small wooden pier.

"Here it is," he said.

I look at him then back to the lake, as we walk towards it I thought, '_Strange I wonder what Shisui wants to show me._' As we walk to the edge of the pier, Shisui then says,

"Okay take a few steps back and watch me closely."

When I walked back a few feet, he then started to make hand signs, inhaled deeply, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU." I saw a trail of fire leave his mouth then the fire began to manifest itself into a giant fireball in the center of the lake, causing ripples in the water.

I was completely shocked, '_whoa, wait a minute he wants to teach me the fireball jutsu. But it's an Uchiha clan specialty and only taught to its members. Why would Shisui want to teach me that jutsu,' _ I thought to myself. Little did I realize I had my mouth hanging open and Shisui was already done with the jutsu just staring at me.

"What do you think?" he said with a smile on his face.\

"You.. want to.. to teach me that.. jutsu?" I asked to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

Shisui smiled and said, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you wouldn't be able to do it know would I."

I stare at him for another few seconds and he said,

"Well these are the hand signs, just imagine you are pushing chakra out of your throat. Inhale deeply, feel the chakra and force it out of your throat. Go ahead give it a shot."

He steps aside and lets me go up to the edge of the pier. I calm myself down and think, 'Okay well here I go.'

I form the hand signs then I feel the chakra coming through my throat.

I shout, "FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU."

Then to my complete amazement, infront of me was a fireball about the same size as Shisui's. As I finished, I watched as the fireball started to disappear then turned around to see a big grin on Shisui's face.

"I knew you could do it, I must say I didn't expect you to do it on your first time though. I was planning on staying here with you for a few more hours. Anyway we should take you to your mother it's getting late." I look around and notice the sun was setting, I quickly shook off the shock and walked back to my home with Shisui.

As Shisui took me home he told me about some missions he had been on recently.

"That is so cool Shisui, I can't wait to start my mission soon!" I said in excitement.

"Well it's not all fun and games, people do get hurt you know. But I'm sure you know that. Plus you'll most likely have to catch cats for awhile." He said, completely ruining the moment.

"Wow Shisui way to ruin my excitement," I pouted.

"Don't worry you have an A rank mission when you become strong enough," Said Shisui laughing alittle.

When we got closer to my home I heard noises coming from inside.

"Hmm I wonder what is going on?" I said.

As we got closer we both heard arguing between two people. When opened the door we saw my mother and Shisui's father having an argument. Shisui's father looks exactly like Shisui except has some wrinkles across his forehead and his hair is getting gray in one spot.

"Look he needs to know the truth! He is old enough now!" said Shisui's father.

"No he's not ready yet." Said my mother. They both stopped arguing when Shisui and I walked into the room. Shisui's father spoke first.

"Ah there he is, Hiei by the looks of the headband you are finally a genin. Congratulations pulling me in a bear hug."

I sputters, "Thanks sir, could you let go of me now!"

"Oops sorry about that. I will leave that to your mother. Shisui we need to go, you have that important mission next week. Preparation is in order." He said to his son Shisui.

"Father I still have a week." Shisui argued back.

"Now, now time valuable we can't be wasting it. Congratulations Hiei," he said to me. He then looked at my mother. "Please think over what I said." Then Shisui and him left.

I turned around and my mother pulled into a hug which nearly crushed my ribs. "Okay I think I have had enough rib crushing.

"OH. Congratulations you are finally a genin. You make me so proud." She said as she let me go.

I caught my breath. "I used that new jutsu you taught me, Iruka and Mizuki were really surprised." I told her.

"Well they shouldn't be. You are probably one of the strongest child at the school." My mother replied.

"Mom I'm not the best." I argued back. She gave me a look, and I immediately shut my mouth. Arguing with my mother is an impossible thing. She knows some very powerful jutsu. There is one in particular the flying raijin jutsu which allows the user to teleport to a mark spot. She could teleport over and hit me over the head if I back talk her.

"Anyway it's time for bed, you have to prepare for you team assignments for next week. We are going to have train you until you are perfect. Maybe I can teach you a new jutsu." She said.

"Is it the flying raijin jutsu?" I hope.

"No not yet, you are too young to learn that. I'll show you tomorrow." She said. She was about to walk out of the room when I said,

"Wait. What were you and Shisui's father talking about earlier?"

"Oh that. It's nothing you should get yourself concerned with just be ready in the morning." She said as walked out of the room.

I followed suit and walked up to my room. As I entered my room, I took off my headband and placed it on my bedside table. I got into my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the argument between my mother and Shisui's father. _'I wonder what they were talking about. I sounded like they_ _were talking about me? I don't know maybe it's something else. I need to get some sleep knowing my mother I'll be up at the crack of dawn.'_

**Well that is the end of chapter one. This is my first story so suggestions and advice is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Chapter 2 Training

**And here's Chapter 2. I thought I cranked out this chapter this week because the next two weeks I'll be busy with exams so enjoy. **

"….." Speech

'…' Thought

3rd Person POV

It is a nice sunny day in the hidden leaf village with clear blue skies, not a single cloud to be seen for miles. In the background metallic clangs are heard. At this point and time Hiei with the aide of his mother is training to learn how to wield a katana blade with much difficulty.

Hiei's POV

'_It has only been a full day since I started training and yet my mother is already having me fight her one on one with just the katana she bought for me. I don't know what she expects, I can barely defend myself against her. She has been using a katana all her life as a ninja and expects me to be perfect at it.' _Little did I know my mom noticed my moment of weakness. I barely parried the strike towards my head. She had grazed my left cheek with the end of her sword. In a blink of an eye she disarms me by kneeing the hilt of my sword out of my hand which sends it across our backyard. Then she holds the tip of her sword near my neck.

She sighs, "You need a lot more training if you are going to survive your first day as a ninja," as she lowers the sword away from my neck.

"But we won't be expected to be going on dangerous high ranked missions until we have proven ourselves. Iruka sensei told me we will most likely be catching cats." I argued back.

I quickly covered my head as I knew she would hit me for arguing with her but no blow came. I look up and see my mother just giving me a stern look. She sighs again.

"Alright we will take a break." She said as she walks into the house.

I sat down on the porch and placed my katana next to me. My muscles are sore from the countless stances, and attacks, I can barely move. It is the price I get, I am the one who wanted to learn how to use the katana. I hear the sliding door open and close again. I look up and see my mother holding two glasses of lemonade. She hands me one and sits down next to me. It was silent until she spoke.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" I said as I drank my lemonade.

"What do you think it means to be a shinobi?"

I think for a few seconds and say, "Isn't it to become powerful, by learning powerful jutsu like the First Hokage?"  
She looks at me with her disappointed look. "I guess I didn't teach you correctly did I?"

I look at her confused.

"Then what does it mean to be a shinobi?" I asked.

"Shinobi are those who work hard to protect their village. They stand up against fear itself, to protect those who are important to them. Their friends, family, and in the Hokage's case the entire village. They strive every day to protect these people which leads to the process of unlocking one's true power."

"One's true power?" I ask highly curious.

"Love." She replies.

"Love?" I ask still trying to understand.

"I'll explain, when your friends or family is endangered and about to die. What would you do?"

I ponder on the question. "I would defend them with my life."

She smiles, "You are catching on. Good. You know the First Hokage's goal was to protect children from ever going into war and losing their lives."

"Yeah I remember reading that in one of our clans books."

"Well it was Hashirama's will and determination to achieve that goal that he in the end with the help of the Uchiha Clan formed this village we live in today. Whenever someone threatened the village. It threatened everyone in the village and they were his family and he was going to protect them to the end. Which lead to him to fighting Madara Uchiha who planned to destroy the village with the nine tailed fox."

"I think I understand now. Protecting one's family and loved ones is the true way of the shinobi."

She smiled, "I'm glad you are understanding this because when you are in your three man squad. They will be your new family and you will protect each other with your lives. Now let's continue training."

"Alright." I said.

'_Wow I never thought that was the true reason behind being a shinobi. All my years up till now I always thought being a shinobi meant learning new jutsu and become the best. I guess it's more important than I realize.'_

Four days later

Tomorrow is the big day when I join my three man squad, so after the long week of training with my katana blade my mother and I go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. They have the best Ramen in the whole leaf village. It is run by a nice old man, alittle on the plump side, gray hair by the name of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who has long brown hair, and brown eyes. As we eat our Pork Miso Ramen, something occurrs to me. The whole talk with my mother about Hashirama makes me wonder. Why are there are so few Senju in the village.

"Mom, if the Senju were one of the two main clans that founded the leaf village then why are there so few of us?"

I look at her, she seems to be biting her lip. She responds after a minute,

"Well back in the day we had a vast amount of members. However over time our clan as grown thin as you can probably guess. Our numbers dwindled greatly during the Third Great Shinobi War. The Senju were one of the leading factions on the battle field gaining victory for the leaf wherever they went. The village leaders decided to have all the Senju members come together and assault a fortress. According to Intel from the Anbu, was that there was a secret fortress that was used as the main communication hive to all ninja of the Hidden Stone Village. If that was taken over we could have given out false information to the Hidden Stone ninja and in a sense win the war. However that wasn't so, little did we know was that the Hidden Stone found out about the Leaf's plans to send the Senju Clan. When the Senju breached the fortress and took out all the guards, it seemed too easy. But before it was too late Hidden Stone Ninja surrounded them and used the fortress to keep them in, it was a blood bath. Only a few ninja were able to escape the ordeal." When she finishes talking to take a drink of water I realized she was on the verge of crying. In realization of this I said,

"Mom were you one of those people who escaped?"

"Yes, during the onslaught a hole blew open in the wall, your grandfather at the time told me and some others to run back to the leaf. I didn't want to leave him but I had to make sure that the Leaf was informed. As I escaped I thought I would see him again but sadly he was wiped out along with the rest of them." She kept her composure but had a sad face on. I put my arm around her and said,

"I'm so sorry for asking I didn't know."

"It's fine don't worry about it. You need to know what happened to clan, I got over this so many years ago."

I look up and noticed Ayame was in tears, Teuchi looks sad but runs into the back of the restaurant and comes back with two more bowls of ramen.

"Here are two bowls of ramen on the house, I remember the Senju always coming and buying ramen from my shop in the past."

We both thanked Teuchi, ate our bowls of Ramen and left.

As we walked home, we didn't talk much on the way, mom is probably thinking about her past. I felt bad for her, the thought of me being in mom's place made me sad.

When we got home, mom wished me luck tomorrow and went to bed. I walk into my room, on the left is a wooden drawer which is next to my closet. On the right is night stand with my bed beside it. I lie down in the bed and stare at the ceiling for a while recalling the events of the week. _'I guess I learned something new out of all this. Being a ninja means protecting one's friends and family, but it also means enduring the loss of those love ones. Tomorrow I will give it my all, I wonder who my teammates will be. Aw well can't think of it right now or else I will be up all night. Time for bed.'_

**So ends Chapter 2. I tried to incorporate some background into Hiei's mother's side of the family. If you guys have any suggestions please PM me or review me your thoughts both positive and negative. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team 5

**Hey everyone, I have been really busy lately with exams so I haven't had time to write much. But I hope this long chapter will make up for it. I'm introducing some important characters that will be important later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the OC characters.**

"…." Speech

'…_..' Thought_

**Hiei's POV **Hiei's Room

I wake up to sunlight flooding into my room. I try to cover my eyes however it doesn't work. I look over at my clock it reads eight in the morning, the team selection begins at ten. I slowly get out of bed and get ready for the day. I put on a short sleeve red shirt with the senju crest on both of my sleeves, white short's and my white sneakers. As I walk about of my room I realize that I almost forgot my ninja headband which is on my dresser.

After grabbing my headband I walk out of my room tying my headband on and I notice an aroma wafting through the house. If I have to guess it is my mother's cooking. I walk down to the kitchen and see her cooking up some breakfast.

"Morning."

"Ah morning Hiei, I was wondering when you would get up. While I finish your breakfast why don't you go into the basement and grab some equipment for today."

"Alright."

I walk out of the kitchen and walk down the hall to a certain point and look at the wall to my right. I place my hand on a certain spot and send my chakra through it. I hear a click and the wall opens up revealing the secret staircase leading the basement. _'I always wonder why mom even has this secret entrance for the basement anyway. It's not like someone is going to break into the house anytime soon."_ The wall has a sealing jutsu so that it only opens when either my mother or I places our hand on it, and it re-seals itself when the secret door closes. I walk into a dimly lit chamber that has on one wall a collection of weapons including my katana which I grab and strap to my left side. I look around I grab a pouch off the wall and put some kunai, paper bombs, and smoke pellets into it. Then I grab a shuriken holster which already preloaded with shurikens which I strap it to my right leg. I took one last look around to see if there is anything else I needed. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a pair of red vambraces, I pick them off the wall and place them on both of my forearms. _'They match my shirt sweet.'_

Taking one last look around, there were some scrolls on the wall with the senju crest on them and some empty boxes. _'Looks like I don't need anything else.'_

"HIEI! Your food is ready." I heard mom shout.

"Coming!"

After breakfast I kissed mom goodbye and I begin to walk to the academy. After about a ten minute walk, I am at the gate of the school. A sense of excitement floods through me in just a shot hour I will be out doing missions as a ninja. I go into the assign classroom where we are suppose meet Iruka sensei and I notice that only two people are there at the moment.

'_I guess everyone else will come later.' _I look at the clock it said 9:25. _'Yeah I'm early again. Throughout my years at the academy I have always been the first student in class. Not because I am an overachiever, I just leave too early and just never left later thinking I would always be late.' _

I take a seat in one of the tables near the window, I look out and just admire the scenery for about twenty minutes. I just love nature, the trees, the open grass fields everything about it just captivates me. It's strange for a guy like myself to think that but for some reason I feel like it is calling out to me. I wake up of my daydream and notice many people are piling into the room. Just then the person I don't like most comes into the classroom, and sees me staring at him. He has a grin on his face and walks over to me.

'_Oh god just go away.' _I think to myself.

"Hello Hiei, I see you passed the exam, Mr. Perfectionist," said the boy. He is a bit scrawny, has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"What do you want Hiroto?" I asked rather irritated.

"A ninja battle, right here right now. Or are you too chicken to have some fun without Iruka sensei watching.

I sigh. Every day it is the same thing, he comes over insults me then proceeds to challenge me. It gets rather old. It started back when we first met each other. Iruka took the class outside one day and proceeded to explain about ninja battles. He then decided to pick to two people to fight each other. He chose Hiroto and I, and we were only allowed to use hand to hand combat with any other jutsu we learned in class that being the clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, shuriken jutsu you name it. I never knew the kid until then, but after I defeated him, he vowed to one day take me down calling me his rival. I thought he was just bluffing since we were just kids but no, week after week he would continuously challenge me. It always ended the same, either I would beat him or Iruka would come out of nowhere and hit him over the head for starting a fight.

"Hello you gonna fight me or not?" I break out of my daydream, and I see he is in a fighting stance. As much as I want to pummel him into submission I knew that it isn't the best course of action.

"Ugh. Hiroto. I'm getting rather annoyed with you constantly challenging me can you just leave me along for once."

"NO! Not until I have beaten you and it won't be like those other times, hotshot. I have a new jutsu in my arsenal and trust me it will blow you away.

Before I can argue he starts making hand signs. _'Darn, I guess I have no choice.' _I back up and realize I'm against the wall. _'Why did I choose to sit next to the window?' _

He is on his last few seals I know it. I put my hand on the hilt of my katana and I'm just about to stop him when.

Poof. A white smoke appears, then Iruka sensei appears out of the smoke grabs Hiroto hands with one hand and hits him over the head with his clipboard in the other.

"HIROTO! HOW MANY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO USE JUTSU IN THE CLASSROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Iruka shouts at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the classroom went quiet to see what is going on. When they notice Hiroto is getting a lecture from Iruka they all start laughing at him.

"But sir we just graduated from the academy?" He argues back.

"This is still my classroom Hiroto, and how dare you start another fight with Hiei. I don't know how many times I got to tell you."

"Never not until I win!" He argues back. I slap my hand against my forehead. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Just sit over there on the other side of the classroom alright?"

"Fine." Hiroto walks over to the other side of the classroom and takes a seat at an empty table. Iruka then apologizes to me and takes his leave out of the classroom for a bit.

'_Jeez what is that guy's problem?' _I think to myself.

"Hiroto causing you problems there Hiei." A feminine voice asks behind me. I look around a see my good friend Mika standing there.

"Oh you know he doesn't bother me, I just want to punch him every time I see him," I said. She giggles a bit. She has such a beautiful smile, and sparkly white teeth. Her long wavy brown hair is rather sleek and shiny in the sunlight coming from the window next to me, and her warm brown eyes are enticing to look at. Everything about her just makes me happy.

"Hello you there Hiei?" I wake up from yet another daydream.

"Ah yeah just spacing out a lot today." I said blushing.

"Its fine, can I sit next to you?" she asks.

"Sure."

After while of chatting with Mika I notice Iruka came back into the classroom and is trying to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright settle down. It's time to tell you all what teams you will be on for your time as genin. You will all have a sensei guiding you in your three man squad, so be respectful to them alright. But don't forget about me alright guys." He said with a smile. He starts calling out names of the different teams.

Sometime later he got to team 5. "Team 5, Mika!" I heard Mika give a yip of excitement next to me it made me laugh. "Hiei!" I was so happy I'm a team with Mika, can this day get any better. "And Hiroto!" Then it just got worse. Our smiles quickly fade down the drain. We turn our gazes over to Hiroto who is on the other side of the room. He has a disapproving look on his face he turns to us then looks away quickly.

"Oh no we have to deal with him." Mika scoffs. I just pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt, yeah I'm not dreaming I thought to myself. I start to question myself how can we have been put on the same team with him. We both despise each other to no end.

Iruka finishes going over the other teams then says, "Your senseis will be here soon." He then walks over to Mika and I. "I'm so sorry you two, I tried my best to change the teams so he wouldn't be with you both but Lord Third wouldn't have it. He said that it is best that you three are on a team together. I'm sure things will work out in time." Saying no more Iruka takes his leave as a few sensei walk in to grab their squad.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, I'll just hit him over the head if he starts to pick a fight with you." Mika suggests.

"It's alright I can take care of myself thank you though." I responded. But as I finish talking Hiroto comes over to us. He glares at us, we glare back.

"I guess we are on the same team then." He says.

"Yeah I guess we are." We responded in unison.

After a few several awkward minutes a man walk into the room. He is about 6 foot, wearing the usual jounin attire, a green vest with a dark blue shirt and pants. He has a serious face like he has been through a lot of battles, with white hair and blue eyes. He scans the classroom a bit then calls out,

"Hiei, Hiroto, and Mika?" He says out loud in his deep voice.

Hiroto, Mika and I walk up to him and introduce ourselves.

"Nice to meet you three. Mine name is Kano, you can call my Kano sensei or just sensei. Whichever you prefer. However there is something we need to discuss before we can begin our first mission as a squad." He says calmly. Hiroto starts getting antsy.

"Sensei! What is the mission?" Getting all excited.

"Calm yourself boy, we will discuss it later. I need you three to follow me."

Without nothing else said, we all follow Kano. We first walk through the streets of the leaf before walking into the thick woods surrounding the end of the village. This disturbs me '_why does he want us to go this far out of the village for a small discussion_'. We now enter a clearing, taking a better look I see a nice open field that is in the shape of an oval. On the far side there is a memorial stone of names of fallen ninja. On the other is a river bank, while near the middle is three wooden poles.

"Alright this is it." Kano says. "Okay then now you three need to pass a test before you can truly become ninja."

Mika, Hiroto and I just look at each other confused and look back. I said,

"I'm confused sensei I thought when we pass our graduation exam we become genin?"

Kano laughs, it made me feel uneasy. "That is true but not entirely true. You see out of all you genin, only a few of you will actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

"What!" Hiroto says looking bewildered.

'_This isn't happen I always thought that to become a ninja I just needed to pass the graduation exam and now I have to take another test. No matter I won't give up no matter the cost.'_ I think to myself. Then I heard the sound of bells.

I look up and see two bells in Kano's hand.

"You see these two bells. In order to pass, two of you must take them from me. The other."

"Gets sent back to the academy." I look over and see that it was Mika who finished Kano's line.

"Good observation Mika. This test will determine if you are worthy to be on my team. This test comes from the Third Hokage himself when he tested the three legendary sannin. I thought it would be a perfect way to test you. Also there will be a two hour time limit." He finishes with a smirk on his face. He pulls out a clock and places it on the tree stump.

My mind was rushing, _'So only one of us will be sent back to the academy. I sure hope it is Hiroto, if anything he will ruin the teamwork my mother kept telling me about the past week. I know if there is anyway of me getting a bell, Mika and I have to work together.' _I look over at her and she gives me a nod. _'I guess we are on the same page then.'_

"Well then bring it!" Kano shouts.

Training Ground

At that instant my mind raced, and the only thing that came to mind are the bells on his waist. I look to see Hiroto charging at Kano with a kunai in his hand. He takes a multiple swipes at Kano but he dodges every one of them without breaking a sweat. Then he grabs Hiroto's kunai hand, disarms him and throws him across the field.

"If you use direct attacks don't make them so obvious or else they won't hit the opponent." Kano shouts.

"AHHH!" I shout. I ran towards him without thinking. _'There is no way I'm going to lose.'_ Mika behind me throws a few shuriken to distract him. He pulls out his own kunai and block them. At that moment I jump into the air, I pull out my katana and try to slice at him from overhead. He blocks with his kunai.

"Nice diversion with those shuriken to distract me, while you jump into the air. Clever but not clever enough." He breaks our blade contact then sends a swift kick to my chest so powerful it sent me flying a few feet.

I slowly get up and notice Mika is next to me. "I thought that would work!"

"It's alright we can still do this." I said catching my breath. But then Hiroto shouted at me,

"You won't get the bells before me Hiei!" He then starts forming hand signs as he starts to encircle Kano. _'Wait those are the same hand signs he was using earlier.' _

"Stay back", I tell Mika. "I want to try something." Before Mika could argue, I started to form my hand signs for the fire style jutsu Shisui taught me. Hiroto and I are facing each other with Kano in the middle about a few yards away from each of us. He is just watching us to see what jutsu we will make. Then I shout,

"Fire-Style Fireball Jutsu!" I released a decent sized fireball and send it right at Kano. At the same time, Hiroto shouts,

"Wind-Style Great Breakthrough!" he emits a blast wind from his mouth straight for Kano.

'_Wait, when did he learn the wind-style? If I had to guess his father must have taught him that jutsu. From what I learned his father is one of few wind-style nature ninja in the village. Then that must be Hiroto is one of the rare wind chakra ninja as well.' _Little did I know, Kano just disappeared to evade the crossfire of the two jutsu. Then the craziest thing happens.

When my fireball hits Hiroto's wind-style jutsu the flames on the fireball increase and it heads with more power towards Hiroto. Then out of nowhere Kano jumps in sends Hiroto flying with a swift kick and forms hand signs of his own. I hear the words, "Water-Style water wall!"

I see the water from the river quickly coming to Kano's add as it collides with the wind enhanced fireball and causes it to evaporate creating mist to spread across the field. _'Not only does Kano seem to have super strength but he also has the ability to use the water-style.' _

I look around for Mika, I notice she is near the memorial stone, I quickly sprint towards her. Then I hear a sound of rushing water.

"Well then never would I imaging two genin learning two C ranked jutsu but I guess you both practice very hard but not enough sadly. Water-Style Great Exploding Colliding Wave!" He emits a blast of water from his mouth and with the help of the river he prepares to ram us with a powerful tidal wave.

Quickly Mika and I start to run into the woods when I realized Hiroto is still back there. I look back and see him stumbling to get away from raging water that is coming towards him. I couldn't let him get hit by it. I run out there and grab him before the water his us and the three of us escaped into the woods.

In Woods

"Thanks for saving me but that doesn't mean I won't let you get a bell before me." Said Hiroto rather irritably.

"As much as I want to argue with you right now. We need to work together if we are to get those bells." I said to my displeasure.

"On one condition." He said.

"What's that?" I asked

"Only Mika and I get the bells you get sent back to the academy." He says flatly.

"What no way!" I couldn't believe what I am hearing.

"Ew there is no way I'm going to be stuck with you if we do get the bells." Mika argues back to Hiroto.

"Then you don't get my help." He said as he sat down a log nearby.

I ponder for a bit and realize it is the only way. "Mika, this is the only way we can get the bells. The three of us need to work together as a team."

"But Hiei you are more deserving of being a genin than this slacker." She says back to me. As much as I agreed with her, I just want to move on ahead and forget about the past. Hiroto and I never liked each other but if any of us are going to be ninja we need to work together.

"It has to be done. Hiroto I agree with your terms, you and Mika will end up with the bells in the end." I say to my dismay. Hiroto gets up looks at us with his usual smirk.

"Good to see we are on the same page." He says. "Ow, what was that for?" Mika just hit him over the head.

"For being a jerk," she says rather angrily.

"I'm not a jerk." He argues back.

"Then why do you have to keep constantly annoy Hiei every day. You keep insulting him about him being a perfectionist, yeah so what? He does the best he can because he truly wants to be a great ninja. I can't even see how you can even become a ninja. You always sleep in class and aggravate Iruka sensei on a daily basis. What gives you a right to insult Hiei anyway?" Mika shouts at Hiroto. Then to my amazement a tear streams down his face.

"Because I want everyone to stop laughing at me." He says rather angrily. Then I remember when everyone was laughing at him earlier. "Yeah you and I never talk much Hiei and you probably don't notice it but everyone else insults me how weak I am. That's why I always pick fights with you, so that one day I can prove to everyone else that I'm not weak so they will stop laughing at me. Not only that my father always talks about my older brother who like you is a perfectionist with such high praise and glory. But when he looks at me, he sees a failure. That's why I challenge you Hiei not too just stop the kids from mocking me but to prove to my father that I'm not a failure. I even took one of his scrolls to teach myself that wind-style jutsu, but as you saw it just failed against your fireball." He turns around and starts sobbing in his arm.

Mika and I are lost for words. We never expected Hiroto, the boy that always caused me problems but did it to not just prove to the rest of the class that he isn't weak but also to his father. I never knew my father nor did I have brothers so I could never understand how he feels. But Shisui and his father are always there for me it's like they are my father and brother yet it's not the same as to what Hiroto goes through.

"Hiroto…" I said.

"What?" he mutters as he finishes his waterworks.

"I may not understand what it is like to have a father or brothers, but if you really want to prove yourself to your father. You should keep on training and becoming better and better like with that wind-style jutsu."

"But you saw it failed compared to your fire-style." He argues back.

"No you wrong Hiroto!" Mika is the one who responds back. "Don't you remember what Iruka said, in class he said about the nature elements of chakra? He said they all have weaknesses to one another, it just so happens that wind is weak to fire."

"Wait so that means then Hiei's fire-style is weak to water style, then why didn't it just get put out by Kano's water style when it collided." He asks.

"Wait. Didn't Iruka also say that nature elements can amplify another element?" I ask Mika.

"YES! How could I forget? Hiroto when your wind style hit Hiei's fire style it made it stronger than a regular fireball. So it was strong enough to partially evaporate Kano's water-style. We can use it to beat Kano" Mika says in realization.

"But we are not strong enough. We are still just genin we can't take him out with that jutsu. Plus my fire-style takes up too much of my chakra" I said knowing that I have small reserve of chakra left.

"Not to beat him but to stall for time." Mika replies.

"Wait that could work!" I shouted. "Alright you two I got a plan."

**POV Kano** Back at the clearing AKA training grounds.

'_Looks like the kids ran off. But I know they'll stop at nothing to grab these bells. They still have fifteen minutes left if they decide to come out.' _I think to myself. My thoughts are disrupted by a kunai flying past my face with a paper bomb on it.

"WHOA!" Dodging out of the way of the paper bomb before it explodes in my face. It is a distraction I look to Hiroto and Hiei come into view standing next to each other from the woods.

"Fire-Style Fireball jutsu!" "Wind-Style Great Breakthrough!" They both launch their two attacks straight at me. The attacks mold together creating a powerful fireball.

'_Nice trick!' _I jump back into the river using chakra to keep myself on top of the water all while forming hand signs at a fast pace. "Water-Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" A giant water dragon erupted from the river and collided with the fireball just in time. My water style is having a hard time putting out the fireball all while creating a mist much greater in thickness than last time. _'Combining a wind-style with a fire-style is very smart but you have a long way to go before you can defeat my water-style. It looks like they plan to ambush me in this mist. Well then two can play at this game…'_

**POV Hiei**

"Go quickly!" I shout to Hiroto as he got into position. I bring out my katana once again and plunge straight into the thick mist after Kano.

As I got farther in the mist I see Kano walking out of the river. I take this opportunity to try slashing at one of the bells but miss. Using his kunai once more he blocks all my strike. Little did he know my plan is already in motion.

Two kunai with paper bombs fly through the mist and land next to Kano and I. I quickly jump back as paper bombs cause another explosion blowing the mist away. At that moment Kano is in the air, I take the opportunity to attack him. I launch himself straight at Kano who is still airborne and send a series of strikes towards his waist where the bells are. Kano anticipates each strike and sends a ready kick at me knocking me out of the air. But little did Kano know is that right before he lands, two more kunai paper bombs strike the ground where he is to land. Kano quickly covers himself with his arms to protect himself. At that moment Hiroto and Mika make their move from the forest and grab the bells from him.

When he lands he realizes that the paper bombs are fake. He looks at us as we smile at him, both Hiroto and Mika holding the bells.

"Nice job." Kano says while clapping. "You knew that I would counter your fire-wind fireball with my water-style jutsu. Then you three took advantage of the mist to block out my senses. By using Hiei as bait you had me focus my attention on him as you two," pointing at Hiroto and Mika. "Sent paper bombs in my direction hoping to catch me off guard. By sending me airborne, Hiei distracted me while two more paper bombs were sent to my landing location, little did I know they were fakes." He laughs. "However…"

'_However what?' _I thought.

"Ahh!" I heard Mika scream. I look over.

"What is it?"

"My bell turned to water!" She responded.

"Yeah mine too. What is going on sensei?" Hiroto shouts at Kano.

Kano laughs some more. "Did you three really think I was just standing there in the mist while you set your plan into motion." With a smirk on his face, as he too starts to dissolve into water.

'_What happened.' _I thought to myself. _'I was sure we had him.' _I hear the sounds of water gurgling. I look at the river and see the water starting to form the shape of Kano.

"When our jutsu collided I knew in an instant you planned to ambush me, so I performed the water clone jutsu, I was so hoping you three would realize that the Kano you were fighting was a fake but aw well." The sound of a clock ringing fills the air. "Well your time is up kids. You all…"

'_No it can't be. I worked so hard to get here. Not just me, Mika and I hate to say it but also Hiroto. I thought maybe we can become an unbeatable team.. I guess maybe I was wrong.'_

"PASS!"

His last word fills my head with a ringing sound. _'We.. Passed..?' _I look up and see Hiroto is in shock while Mika eyes are watering.

"We.. Pass sensei?" I choked.

"Yes the three of you pass." He says with a wide grin across his face. Before he looked so serious and rather rough. But looking at him now he has such a kind hearted face as if he was wearing a mask before this moment.

"I don't understand!" shouts Hiroto. "I thought you said that only two of us are were to pass if we got the bells. But none of us got the bells. Why are you passing us?"

"Do you not want me to pass you three? Because I can still change my mind." Kano asks.

"Uh no I mean.. I don't know." Hiroto responds confused.

Kano starts to laugh. "The three of you passed because you all worked together. There is a reason behind three man squads. It is to promote cooperation between team members. By doing so not only will you understand how to work with your current teams but with other people in the future. The two bells were implemented in order to pit you against each other. Your task you three was to overcome it knowing you cannot defeat me on your own."

"So that is what this test was about then to test whether or not Hiroto, Mika and I would work together." I said.

"Correct, there was a reason why the three of you were put on the same team though. It is because of you Hiei and Hiroto with the constant rivalry and fights between each other. Let's discuss the case if you were not on the same team with each other now. In the future if you three had to work together there would be some tension between the two of you. Then the two of you would have jeopardized the mission if you didn't work with each other." Kano says in a serious tone.

"But how did you know about our rivalry." Hiroto asks.

"Let's say someone at the head of the village knew about this." Kano says rather mysteriously.

'_The only other person I can think of is the Hokage himself but how and why would he even know.' _I think to myself.

"Anyway, how about we all grab a bite to eat downtown. I know of a rather nice restaurant. Starting today we are team 5! Got it?" Says Kano.

"Yes sensei!" We all cheer in unison.

After a nice dinner with the gang. I started to learn more about Hiroto, than I thought possible. Before I thought he was some annoying idiot who just cares about challenging me all the time. But after today I learn that he wants to prove himself to his famil. Maybe one day we can become great friends. As I walk home I notice the sun is starting to set so I ran back so I wouldn't worry my mother. When I get home I find a note from mom, she is out on a mission and will be back soon. _'I ran home for nothing'. _I laugh to myself.

Just when I walk into my room and am about to unpack I hear someone knocking on my window.

*Knock. Knock*

**Who is this mysterious person knocking on Hiei's window? Only I know the answer! Next chapter should come out rather quickly since I'm starting spring break soon. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter if there is anything you guys didn't like or anymore advice please PM me. Also next chapter should be the last chapter in this timeline, we will be moving ahead by a few years in chapter 5. **


	4. Announcement

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I have been really busy lately with college. A lot of work has been placed on my shoulders the past few weeks so I haven't been focusing too much on the story. I plan to get this semester done and over with first and then continue writing. I haven't given up on this story, I currently have chapter 4 written down but it's no-where near done yet. I hopefully will have Chapter 4 posted early next month. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is doing well. It took me longer than I thought this would take me. I hope you all enjoy it. Advice is always appreciated.**

POV Hiei, Bedroom

*Knock, Knock.

I look up from bag to see Shisui hanging outside my window. A smile spreads across my face as I rush over to the window. However my smile fades when I open the window for Shisui to come in.

"Hey are you alright?" I said as he steps down from the window and proceeds to lock it. Shisui looks at me and I see he is covered head to toe with bruises and cuts. However the most noticeable feature is his face, his right eye shut which has a trail of blood leaving from it. His left sharingan eye is activated and it is sending chills down my spine as I look at it.

"Hiei. You have grown so much since you were that little boy I once knew long ago. You have finally become a genin. So I need you to listen to me and do everything I tell you alright." I nod my head.

"I cannot tell you the reason behind my injuries but what I can say is that someone is after me so I can't stay long. But I cannot let them have it." He states calmly as his hand motions toward his remaining eye. "I have a plan so consider this your first mission!"

Every word he spoke sent more chills down my spine. Never have I felt so nervous before in my life. Someone is after Shisui but why did he come to me.

"Close your eyes for a minute." As I close my eyes I see him reach for his left eye. I hear a grunt of pain then a sound of something being dropped in water. "You can open them now. Hold this."

I accept what he hands me and realize it is a jar containing a strange green fluid and floating inside is his left eye. '_I'm not going to ask where this came from…_'. As I watch the eye I didn't notice him form hand signs. "Organic replication."

I see a sharingan eye similar to the one in the jar appear in his hand. However it has a strange sealing pattern on the back which disappears in a matter of seconds. As places the new eye into his head his fingertips glow green. As he lowers his hand he begins to speak.

"The jutsu I just performed allows the user to replica any part of the body. Specifically I used it to make a copy of my sharingan. This clone eye wields the same powers as the original but comes with a catch. If the eye were to be stolen from the user then the eye will seal itself away. I developed this technique but it is best to keep it a secret."

"Shisui?"

"I have to go Hiei. Hide my eye, when the time comes you will know what to do with it." A smile appears across his pain stricken face. "I have to bestow one last gift on a dear old friend before the end. I wish I could tell you the truth but I'm afraid there isn't much time. You'll become a great ninja one day, just forge your own path and follow it to the end. Good bye.." Without another word he disappears before I can stop him.

"SHISUI!" I run to the window to stop him but with a poof of smoke he disappears.

I look out the window to determine which way he went until I see something coming my way.

A few roofs away a man wearing a black cloak and a strange animal shaped mask is running towards my direction.

I quickly lock my window and retreat out into the hallway keeping the eye close at hand.

Anxiety builds up inside my body as peak around the corner to see the man on a rooftop across from my window. _'If I had to guess that is the person that is chasing Shisui. But isn't that an Anbu Black Op? I always thought the Anbu Black ops were pretty cool since they takedown dangerous threats to the village. But if they are after Shisui then that means.' _My concentration is broken when I notice the Anbu black op is at my window.

"Oh no.." I mutter to myself. I feel myself sweatdrop. I feel my heart is about to burst out of my chest I'm debating whether to run down the hall to the secret basement but if the guy sees me then.

"Hey we spotted Shisui at the southside of town. What are you doing in here anyway?" the anonymous voice asked.

"Nothing I thought I sensed Shisui's chakra here, must have been imagining it." Another voiced responded.

I peek around the corner to see two Anbu Black Ops take off to the south side of the village.

I stood there for a few minutes waiting for my heart to calm down when I realize. "I got to hide this thing."

I dart down the hallway until I enter the basement. I close the wall sealing the basement from the outside. I walk into the familiar area, and I take a look around to see where I can place the eye.

I walk past the weapon rack on the right and start knocking on random place on the wall until I heard an echo. I place my hand on the spot and send my chakra through it causing part of the stone move out. I pull the stone drawer out wide enough so I can place the jar into it.

"You will be safe here for now until I know what I can do with you."

As if responding to my voice Shisui's eye stops floating aimlessly, and turns itself until it makes eye contact with me.

All of a sudden the three tomoe pattern sharingan changes shape. The eye now looks like a 4 pointed shuriken at that sudden moment I start to feel dizzy. My mind starts racing. I feel calm yet something is inside my head. But before I can break contact with the eye I black out.

*The Next Morning*

"Ugh.. Where am I?" I take a look around and notice I am in my bed. As I try to get up my head starts throbbing in pain.

'_What happened. Last thing I remember I was unpacking my bag in my room. Did I fall asleep but that doesn't explain my headache.'_

I walk downstairs to the fridge for some water when I notice a note.

It read; Hiei, I have to go on a ninja mission this week so I won't be back for a few days. I wanted to tell you in person but I found you in bed in deep sleep. I didn't want to bother you. Have a good week. Love Mom.

'_Well looks I'll be home alone for the next few days. Kano said that we will be meeting in a week so I will just train until then.'_

*The Next Day Noon*

"Fire-style Fireball Jutsu" A small fireball is emitted from my mouth. After spending the day yesterday training I can feel the fatigue from using too much chakra.

"You know taking a break is a good thing." A voice says behind my back scaring me. I turn around to see Shisui's father behind me.

"Don't scare me like that." I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry I was actually look for you. Would like to join me for lunch?" He said with a grin. Just then my stomach growled, I didn't eat breakfast.

"Sure."

As we walked I told him all about my day with Kano, Mika and Hiroto.

"It was great except for the part we couldn't differentiate between a water clone and the real person."

He laughs, "It takes time to learn this kind of stuff. Only through experience and constant training can you learn and master these kinds of situations.

"True."

"Ah here we are my favorite place."

I look up and notice we are at the local barbeque. We head on inside and take a booth, once we got out meat we start grilling.

"So from what Shisui had told me some time ago that he taught you the fireball jutsu correct?" he asked.

"Yeah." A smile creeps across the man's face as he reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a small dark blue scroll. The Uchiha crest lies in the center of the scroll, the crimson red fan with the white handle.

"Well then I like to show you this. This scroll contains a list of fire style jutsu that I learned from when I was a child. I want you to have it." As he says this I take the scroll and just stare it for a minute. A grin spreads across my face. But then it hits me.

"But why are you giving this to me?"

"Well who else would I give this to?"

"What about Shisui?" That's when it happened. His face starts to darken, the smile that was on his face fades away.

"Well… the thing is I handed this scroll down to him when he became a genin but…" He looks away from me.

"Shisui never came home yesterday, so a few of us went looking for him and found his body near a river bed. Pronounced death at the scene." It hits me like a brick wall, the boy who had been there for me when I was little is gone. I didn't know what to think. "The Uchiha police force are looking into the case."

At that moment I felt a strange feeling wash over me. An image flashes before me of a Shisui missing his right eye.

"Are you alright Hiei?"

I realized I had clutch my head. "I'm fine but.. I want to ask you something about Shisui."

"Depends on what your question is?" He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Is there something special about Shisui?"

"What makes you say that?"

I hesitated. "It's just that… I am having a strange feeling that his death is connected to his eyes."

He stares at me at me for a few seconds. As he looks at me, I clutch my head as it throbs in pain again. Taking note of my actions, his face is more in anguish as if he knows what is wrong with me. He bites his lips.

"I can't believe him." He mutters to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Considering you have been a close friend to our family I will tell you about Shisui's eyes. But first let me say that his Sharingan is the most coveted possession within my clan."

I stare at him confused "By your own clan? Wait do you mean that? If you all have the sharingan why would anyone else care about Shisui's."

He looked around before saying, "This information is extremely confidential you must not tell anyone about this you understand?"

I nod my head.

"Alright let's talk about this outside once we finish eating." He looks over at a couple people who were staring at us. Once we finished out meal, Shisui's father pays the bill and we leave. We walk until we reach the edge of the village and sit down by a river.

"Alright I guess I should tell you a bit of Shisui's past life before I get into his eyes."

"It started back when Shisui was about 12 years old. The boy was a prodigy, brilliant, strong and had a good head on his shoulders compared to most children his age. Around this time he had surprisingly matured his sharingan to its three tomoe."

"One day his mother came down with a deadly illness that seemed to be fatal unless I found a cure. Rumor had it that this disease only befell upon some of the Uchiha for whatever the reason. I found the cure but I needed a special kind of plant. I left Shisui in charge of taking care of her while I went to find it. It took me a whole day to find it but by the time I returned home with the plant in tow I heard crying coming from my room. I tried to stay calmas I run into the room to find Shisui holding his mother in his arms. Water was leaking from his eyes as he hiccupped and said "come back please come back".

"I lost my grip on the plant as I drop to my knees. Shedding my own tears because I was too late to save my wife. But it was only the beginning, I walk over to Shisui and tell him he needs to let go so they can move the body. However he looks up at me with his sharingan activated shouting 'She's not dead!'. I tumble backwards in shock, his sharingan had a strange pattern to it. Rather than the standard three tomoe sharingan he possessed a curved shuriken pattern. We learn later that this is something called the Mangekyou Sharingan which forms when one either kills or watches their love one die. It gives the wielder unique abilities. After sometime of practice it was determined that Shisui possessed the ultimate genjutsu ability. I'd rather not talk about it, all I can say is the ability has been sought after by many. Which worries me because his eyes were missing when we found his body. However knowing him, he probably crushed them."

A smile crept along his face. "I do hope that is the case, I can't imagine what would happen if someone got a hold of them."

I just stare at him in shock. "I never knew Shisui has been going through all that."

"Yeah he has been through a lot." He looks at me and puts a big smile on his face. "BUT! Worry about yourself okay. Who knows maybe one day you'll obtain an awesome power or two that will cause people to come after you." As he grabs me in a headlock and gives me a noogie.

"Hey stop it." I laugh.

"Well it's time I went home Hiei. I suggest you do the same." Shisui's father gets up and starts to leave but before leaving the area he turns around and shouts. "And take care of that scroll for me!"

"I will!" I shout back. The man's face lit up with a bright smile as he waved Hiei good bye.

When Hiei finally returned home, it was the sunset. As he is about to go to bed he sees in the far distance a man sitting on top of a pole. He blinks for a second and the man disappears. _'Probably just the light.'_

_**Little did Hiei know, was that that man was Itachi Uchiha and the massacre of the Uchiha clan had begun!**_

**This took me a lot of revisions to finish this but of course every piece has its errors. I plan to make the next chapter whenever I can. Too my surprise I have been very busy lately so it will take time. **


End file.
